Crimson Rider, Emerald Secrets
by Quibblez
Summary: Two Years And The Storm Hawks Have Broken Up. With New Lives Will They Want To Re-Form? And Where's The Sky Knight? ... Only Time Will Tell As Cyclonions Unveil A New Evil Scheme... Someone Has To Save Them... 'Crimson Rider'
1. Chapter 1 Make A Move

The Merchant Of Venice

** I Really Think I Have An Unhealthy Addiction To The Storm Hawks!! **

**Oh Well!**

**Summary: The Storm Hawks Have Fallen, Each Member Going Their Separate Ways, So What Will Come Of Our Beloved Heroes? **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Storm Hawks… Unfortunately**

**Pairing: Hmm… Maybe Some PiperxAerrow… But Only If You Squint And Tilt Your Head To The Left… Hey! It Looks Like A Potato!**

**000000000000000000000000 x 0000000000000000000000000**

Silence… just silence.

It was a cold and miserable day, yet the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The condor lay still, not touched for two years, the skimmers inside lie in perfect condition, but all the machinery was covered in dust, cobwebs had formed and the condor had begun to get too old, thus… it began to fall apart.

A girl with midnight hair and hazel eyes sits beside it everyday, listening to the odd creaking noises it made. Her mind drifts off into a world long forgotten and she smiles when a familiar redhead comes into mind.

As Piper stood up she took one last look at the old condor, before heading home. As her steps took control, it allowed her to daydream. Her thoughts took her through the missions and laughter the Storm Hawks has gone through… together.

But no more.

Piper… she became a crystal specialist, working long hours in a laboratory, her books and findings sold for millions… and all her money went to charity. She wasn't famous, but well known around her area.

Finn… he was working at a bar on Terra Tropica, always checking out the ladies that stopped by. Although after these long, painful years he had matured and wasn't as crude as he used to be.

Junko… he worked on building sites with fellow wallops. Even though he was with his own kind, he always felt out of place… unlike when he was with the Storm Hawks.

Stork… he went back to his old home, creating gadgets and useless things to protect him from bugs and germs, many of which didn't even exist.

Radarr… the small blue creature lived with Aerrow, those two never separated.

Aerrow… he… well you see… nobody actually knows what happened to him. When the Storm Hawks broke up he was told he couldn't be a lone sky knight… since he was under experienced. For a couple of weeks Piper and Finn went to visit him, only to see an emotionless and broken teen whose life had been shattered.

The others felt bad for breaking the boy's dreams, but this had to be done.

Piper looked over the shore; she saw many skimmers following one. As she squinted her eyes she could just about make out that the front skimmer was different than the rest.

For a second it looked as if they were coming towards her.

"Holy Crap they are!!"

She ducked as the black skimmer went first, followed by five purple ones, those of which she recognised. _Swallows…_ her hazel eyes fell upon the black skimmer up front. To her, it looked as if the rider wanted nothing to do with the obsessive girls following him… or her.

Piper sighed and carried on walking, the sun was getting low and ever since the boy's weren't around to protect her, she hated walking in the dark. Her pace quickened when she heard something rustle in the bushes.

Adrenaline pumped through her system and she almost broke into a jog. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and her palms began to sweat. She screamed when something jumped in front of her.

"Shh, just hand over your money and we'll leave… or do you want to make this hard?"

Piper was scared stiff, if she was with Aerrow or Finn she could have easily taken this guy down, but they weren't there to give her support. She couldn't move and the large men grinned evilly.

"If you want this the hard way…"

She was about to get pounded into the ground when all three heard a revving noise. A blinding light shone the two men in the eyes and a blue flash hit the ground near their feet.

They both screamed like little girls and ran.

Piper wanted to thank her saviour but before she could speak she was swept off her feet. Literally. The rider had picked her up and placed her on the skimmer.

"Where do you live?"

It's a he… he sounds kind of familiar…

"Umm… just along the road… the small house in the middle of the field"

The mystery rider didn't look back, but she could tell that he nodded, his bike was incredible, and so were his driving skills. He was able to twist and turn at the tightest of corners at a speed that didn't bear thinking about. Piper had to squint at certain times when the tilt of the bike made her knee lightly scrape the ground below them.

Her midnight hair blew in the wind and she felt as ease with this mystery rider, her arms wrapped around his waist and she could feel the muscles behind the material. He was strong she could tell that.

Her hazel eyes followed up his back to the two, very interesting, daggers on his back. He was a skyknight for sure.

Her mind pondered, these blades were odd, and they had a stunning cobalt blue handle, an electric blue lightning bolt on the side of them and a shining silver finish. They looked like something out of a fairytale.

She felt the bike slow down, and eventually came to a halt. She stepped off gracefully, unaware that her legs were a little wobbly. She stumbled for a minute but regained her composure. She thanked the mystery skyknight, who saluted her in return before bursting off at faster speeds than when he was with her.

As Piper walked down the pathway to her house she saw two blue strays of light heading in the same direction, together the looked like shooting stars, but she knew too well that they were the lights from a skimmer.

She smiled to herself, knowing that she had made a new friend. As she stepped inside her house she took off her shoes and flicked on the switch. The room lit up and certain misplaced crystals were reflecting rays of light giving the room a magical feel to it. Her midnight hair was a little messed up from the ride, so she decided to sit down at her vanity and set it straight.

Grabbing her brush she sat down at the table in the corner of her room. Brushing her hair through she hummed to herself; she was humming a sweet song she'd often hear Aerrow and Finn singing. Obviously one they picked up from a parent or from the Academy.

When her hair was sorted she looked at herself in the mirror. She had matured quite a bit; she was taller and curvier than she used to be. Her face had lost the puppy fat and her cheeks were well defined. There was one thing that stayed the same throughout all these years, her eyes. They were still the beautiful golden colour they were when she was younger.

Since they all broke apart Piper had been doing the same thing day in and day out. She was tired of it.

_I mean, crystals are fascinating and I enjoy studying them, but… without someone to laugh with, or someone who eats all the food, or even someone annoying and rude… it's so… tedious. _

"Time for a change!" she said to nobody in particular, she was tired of the same old routine, so she decided to visit an old friend.

**000000000000000000000000 x 0000000000000000000000000**

**Yay!**

**First Chapter Over!**

**Tell Me What You Think Of It!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Him

The Merchant Of Venice

**Woo Next Chapter!**

**Thanks To all These People:**

**Miss-Uncreative: Oh Thanks SO Much! That Is A Good Idea But For Some Reason My Computer Is Weird And Wont Let Me Do That TT**

**SakariWolfe: Thanks… I'm Glad You Think Mines Good. .**

**And Thanks To Others Who Have Read It, Just Not Commented**

**: D**

**0000x0000**

Piper had packed her bags and was clearing everything in her house. She had made up her mind, and was determined to visit him.

"Watch out Terra Tropica, here comes Piper!"

She was able to catch a passenger aircraft and placed all of her luggage in the holing bay. The airship was so much bigger than the condor, its posh red walls sparkled and its smooth laminate flooring was slippery. Piper had to restrain herself from deliberately sliding along the oak panels.

She was still just a kid inside.

She made her way to the food court and began to pick out a few things to eat; it was about four hours until they would get to Terra Tropica, excluding stops along the way.

So she had no rush.

After eating, she decided it was time for a bit of relaxation, so her feet took her to the airships bay where people could stand and enjoy the cool breeze that swept through their hair. She pressed her hips against the cool metal bar and closed her eyes in comfort. She was finally going to see him and she was so excited.

Does his hair still spike up? Are his eyes just as blue? She thought about how her friend might look like and how he may have changed.

She was just about to go back inside when a man walked up next to her. She smiled at him politely before realising he was wearing a mask.

"Um, Hi!"

"… Hey"

His voice was so soothing and slick it made her feel dizzy. He was so… cool.

"What do you do then? Are you a skyknight?"

"You could say that…"

"Oh… Well, what kind of places have you been to? What have you seen?"

"…Everything."

"Woah, you've seen… everything?"

"That's what I said."

"But… that's impossible… what kind of things?"

He paused, and then turned his masked face towards her.

"I have seen peace; I have seen pain, resting on the shoulders of young names. Do you see the truth, through all their lies? Do you see the world, through troubled eyes? I have seen birth I have seen death. Lived to see a lover's final breath. Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fine? I have seen fear; I have seen fate. Seen the look of anger, on an enemies face."

Piper stopped dead. He was so poetic, it was as if he had planned this all. The words sank into her as she went to speak again.

"S-So, are you against Cyclonia's new plan to 'eliminate the poor', I take it by you're… previous words… you are…"

"Let me ask you this… Is a poor man rich in solitude? Or will mother earth complain? Did a beggar pray for a sunny day, but lady luck for rain? They say a million people bow and scrape, to an effigy of gold. I saw life begin in the ship we're in and, history unfold. That's why I am a rouge knight. I fight only for what I believe in and I will never obey the rules of court if I think they are unjust… I'm what you could call, a loner, but with an attitude…"

Piper hadn't realised the blush sinking in and listened closely to his words. They was he speaks, his movements that beautiful red hair.

…

RED HAIR?

"There is only one person in ALL of Atmos who has hair that bright and it has to be you Aer-"

When she looked up he was gone, maybe a figment of her imagination. Or was Aerrow here? Had he finally decided to show himself to his friends?

_NEXT STOP, TERRA TROPICA!_

Piper panicked and rushed inside, and got her stuff. She stepped of the ship and looked around. It had changed in the last two years and the sandy beaches were lined with tall buildings and many small bars.

He has to work in one of them…

Piper walked into one and sat at the bar, she ordered a small drink from a man with raven hair and as she looked around she couldn't see anyone with blonde spiky hair. She sighed and sipped her drink a few times before getting the attention of the young raven-haired barman.

"Excuse me…"

Yes? Can I get you another drink?"

"Um, no actually… I was wondering if you knew anybody by the first name of 'Finn'?"

"Seriously? Well, 'Finn' as you put it is the manager of this entire club! If you want to speak to him go through that door over there and ask to see him, maybe the bouncer will let you in."

"Okay, thank you very much…"

Piper walked over in the direction the barman pointed and found a small tatty-looking door. She pushed it open and saw about thirty steps, as she began her climb she saw two bald men blocking the next door.

"Can we help you missy?"

"I'm looking for Finn…"

"Sorry miss, he's too busy for you to try and get it on with him, so if you'd kindly…"

"No, no, no… me and Finn… Gross! I'm an old frined, I used to be part of the same squadron as hi I-"

"What's your name?"

"P-Piper…"

"Piper?"

"Go on in miss, I'm sorry for the delay"

"That's… okay?"

The two men opened another door leading into a smart office with a blonde man wearing a very smart suit sat behind it. As his pen scribbled over various sheets of paper, she coughed to catch his attention.

Hazel met blue and the man stood up from his position so fast the chair was knocked backwards and he got head rush.

"Piper?"

"Finn?"

"Oh my God Piper!"

"Finn!"

The two ran up and hugged, both happy with seeing each other.

"Dude it's been so long, how-how are you?"

"I'm fine Finn, what's with the suit?"

"I own my own business… it's horrible… never get it…"

"Too much work?"

"Too much work…"

The two stood in silence for a while, not an uncomfortable one, just plain silence.

"I want to re-form the Storm Hawks"

"What?"

"You heard me…"

"But Piper, I mean we can't be a squadron with a Sky Knight. Listen, you don't know how many times I've thought about the same thing. But the same problem always came up, Aerrow. I tried to contact him but I have no idea where he is, there's no word about him and I heard a rumour that he fought Dark Ace and… lost."

"No way! Finn I SAW him, sure it may not have been, and he was wearing a mask but there's only one person in all of Atmos whose hair was as red as the one I saw!"

"I believe you… I though I saw Aerrow come into the bar once… but he left as soon as I called his name. I'm joining you Piper… Let's re-form the Storm Hawks!"

**000000000000000x000000000000000**

**WOO**

**So The Storm Hawks Are Re-Forming!**

**Yay-ness! **

**VOTES ON WHO WE GROUP NEXT!!**

**JUNKO?**

**STORK?**

**RADARR?**

**VOTE! VOTE!**

**ALSO VOTE ON A PAIRING… I Might Just Add One In The Mix!**


	3. Chapter 3 Of Merbs And Talons

The Merchant Of Venice THEY'RE AFTER STORK THIS TIME!

**Woo!  
So Here WE Go And Thanks To all These People!**

**SakariWolfe: Your Vote Made The Difference! So Here Is Stork For You!**

**Black-Wolf-Warrior: Hmmm… You Didn't Vote On Either... But Thanks For The Comment! I Updated As Quick As I Could And That 'Mysterious Guy' is Very Poetic, He's Going To Be All The Way Through The Story. **

**3merald princ3ss: Sorry, Stork Was The Winner, Junko Will Be In Next Chapter! That's 2 Votes For AerrowxPiper So Far, Updated As Soon As I Could!**

**Next Chapter!**

**000 x 000**

Finn shut down the bar. He wore a simple outfit; nothing classy like his suit and the blonde packed some things. Piper stood there for a whole hour while the blonde picked out a few clothes and maybe some weapons, then he had to re-pack because he had forgotten something.

He was turning into a girl.

"Okay I'm done!"

"'Bout time Finn! No let's hurry because otherwise we'll miss the next passenger ship…"

"Piper… we don't need a passenger ship, I have this…"

With that Finn pressed a button revealing a sparkly skimmer 411. It was similar to the one he had before, just with more speed and stronger armour.

"Wow, it's beautiful…"

"I know… I call him Aerrow. The red and blue paint reminds me of him and he rides as smooth as Aerrow would."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"DUH! He was my best- no, still IS my best friend piper…"

The two stood in silence, both thinking about the redheaded skyknight.

"Well, are we going or what?"

"Sure!"

Finn sat on first, while Piper sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He revved the engine and flew out racing along the streets for a bit before hopping onto the sand and pulling up the wings. They were airborne now.

"Finn!"

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh… I don't know, who should we get next?"

"Stork? He's bound to come if you're here…"

"Sure… Terra Merb, here we come!"

The two flew off into the sunset, zooming through the clouds and shielding their eyes from the light. Unaware of the buzzing activity going on in the dark depths of Cyclonia.

**CYCLONIA**

"Master Cyclonis, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Ah, Dark Ace… you have been loyal to me all these years, and I have one more job for you before your time as a Sky Knight ends."

"Ends? What are you talking about?"

"I see everything Ace, I know what will happen, your Sky Knight days will end Ace. Now listen to me…"

"…Y-Yes Master Cyclonis…"

Her deep purple eyes focused on the man kneeling before her. The corners of her mouth lifted as she spoke.

"You know the disappearance of the Storm Hawks has left us with an opportunity we cannot refuse. I want you to find the Sky Knight Aerrow and bring him to me. By all means necessary"

"Permission to use extreme force?"

"I said all means necessary Ace…"

"O-Of course…"

The raven turned around and walked out of her throne room. He allowed his footing to take control and plastered a stern look on his face as he became deep in thought.

_Nobody has heard of Aerrow in two years. How am I meant to find him? I guess I'll have to find his friends and go from there. Eugh, this type of thing should be left to pathetic talons, not a supreme knight like me. I should be saved for fights and killing that little brat._

Dark Ace walked through the corridors mumbling to himself, the stern look scared any talon that dared step in his path.

**FINN & PIPER**

The two had been flying for a while now.

"Piper, I need to re-fuel, so we have to stop at the next Terra"

"Sure…"

Another hour had passed before another Terra had even come into view and the Skimmer 411 was beginning to sink.

"Piper?"

"What?"

"Can you see a Terra because I have less than quarter of a tank left?"

"Oh God… I think that's one, just to your left…"

"Thank goodness"

Finn landed on the Terra and was thankful that he was able to put fuel into the skimmer and Piper went off to look around.

She walked through a small town street, which held a market. She spotted a beautiful necklace that was perfect for Stork. It was a green stone with two silver balls wither side of it on a black string. She bought it with the little money she had and carried on exploring.

"Piper!"

"Finn… hey, you won't believe what I bought for Stork, it's perfect look I-"

"Piper listen to me, I was walking along when I heard two old women talking about the Storm Hawks, in other words us, not the originals. Anyway, they were saying how terrible it was that 'kids our age' were put through so much pain and the Sky Knight was last seen battling the Dark Ace over the wastelands and was shot down!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"But he can't be…"

"Look, I'm sure he's fine, like you said he could be talking to all of us…"

"Yeah… Well. Lets get going…"

The two walked back to the skimmer and headed off back into the sky. Piper worried about Aerrow, ever since they lost contact rumours were going round… bad rumours.

One was about Aerrow committing suicide; another about him trying to take Cyclonia on by himself and the third was that him and the Dark Ace fought… obviously ending with the death of Aerrow … again.

_Why does everyone think Aerrow is dead?_

It was true, the redhead was known all over Atmos, and with a disappearance like that, death was the only option. Piper was thankful that nobody ever found him dead, that way he was always still alive… at least to her.

The two were flying again, and Piper had almost fallen asleep, resting on Finns back when the radio started screeching. Loudly.

"Sorry, it always does this… it picks up local radio interference... it can get REALLY annoying…"

The two tried to ignore the sounds and screeching vibrations the radio made, until they herd this.

"Today's weather… And Fire-Skid is in the lead by… So, how do you think the molecular structure of atoms… Master Cyclonis, Terra Atmosia is in sight and all vehicles are charged. Excellent, begin the attack… Sunny and bright all day…"

"Did you hear what I heard?"

"I-I think so…"

"We should stop them you know…"

"We can't do this alone…"

"…Yeah…"

The two sat in silence for the rest of the journey, Piper's hair swayed in the wind majestically and suddenly Finn made a dash for a remote jungle Terra, pulling the wings in he stop the skimmer and placed his hand over Pipers mouth.

Finn used the other hand to point up at the sky. Talons.

But Atmosia was miles away. In the other direction, these guys were heading in the same direction as Finn and Piper. To Terra Merb!

"D'ya think they're after Stork?"

Piper Said after Finn took his hand away from her face. Not only allowing her to talk, but breath as well. Finn had a surprisingly strong grip.

"I guess so, what do you think they're after him for?"

"I don't know but we'd better get there quick in case they're there for trouble!"

The two rushed back on the skimmer 411 and burst off into the blue, grey sky and followed the Talons… secretively.

**000 x 000**

**Okay, Not A Very Long Chapter But Here It Is. **

**So, Finn And Piper Are Off To Find Stork Now. **

**Junko Is In Next Chapter… **

**VOTE ON PAIRINGS!!**

**AerrowxPiper 2**

**COME ON VOTE!**

**I'd like To Thank Everyone Who is Reading This Fic, I Just Wish More People Would… **

**Anywho'z Please Continue Reading And I'll Have The Next Chapter AS Soon As I Can**!!


	4. Chapter 4 'Crimson Rider'

The Merchant Of Venice

**Okay, Votes For The Pairings:**

**AerrowxPiper: 4**

**AerrowxCyclonis: 1**

**Kosmic: **Thanks! Your Vote Has Been Counted And Verified! I'll Update As Soon As I Can!

**CinderpoolANDMoonfire: **Wow, That's One Hell Of A Ramble XD I've Added Your Vote, So Thanks! And He's A Skyknight In Me Story… haha.

**Black-Wolfe-Warrior: **Kay, Your Vote Has Been Counted And That Was An Unexpected Twist I Thought Of Randomly! Hehe

**Lady Snowstorm: **Thanks For The Vote.

**SakariWolfe: **Yay For War… haha Yup Your Vote Is counted… I Think I See A Clear Winner…

**Randomlittleme: **Okay, Your Vote Has Been Counted. I Agree, This is My Fav Non-Yaoi Couple.

**3merald princ3ss: **Vote Is Counted! Thanks, Junko Is In Next Chapter…

**Next Chapter!!**

**We Meet Stork!**

**000 x 000**

Finn and Piper kept under the clouds, keeping their location and identities safe. Finn drove and Piper kept an eye on the Talons, she counted them mentally, and making a note on the formation and the weapons they were carrying. As her golden eyes narrowed the leader of the group didn't have a staff like the others, he had a… sword?

Oh no… that's the…

"Dark Ace… Finn! We have to get out of here, that the Dark Ace!"

"What? Why is he here?"

"I don't know but we can never defeat him, only Aer-… Only he could"

"You're right, but we need to get to Terra Merb to warn the innocent living there"

"Good job I brought this then…"

Piper dove into the small rucksack she carried and her slender fingers gripped a hold of a light blue crystal, as it caught Finns eyes they both smirked.

"…Turbo crystal…"

They spoke in unison. And as the small but powerful crystal was dropped into the small hole in the skimmer **(don't know what it's called… help?) **they darted off through the clouds at a break-neck speed, whizzing through clouds so fast they were just blurs.

Just as the crystal lost its juice, Terra Merb came into their sight. Finn put the skimmer into full throttle and swung onto the grass to land. Many of the locals stared in awe and interest.

Piper got off as soon as she could, running to a small hill and hoping he still lived in the small (but strangely spacious) house on an isolated hilltop. Her legs ran as fast as possible and the muscles felt as if they were on fire, but she wouldn't stop running, she couldn't stop… not while he's in danger.

As she saw the small house her heart began to pump adrenaline around her body, making her slightly nauseas, her and Stork were good friends, but when the team split up he ignored her completely… she never knew why.

She almost smashed into the door because she found it difficult to stop, but luckily nothing was broken and as she regained control of the swirling world around her the door began to squeak open.

Finn came running up behind her and as he caught his breath, looked up at Piper and saw her staring at something. His sapphire eyes followed the line of her golden ones and saw a tall, muscular Merb stood there.

"S-Stork?"

"Piper? Finn?"

"Woah, Dude you've changed so much!"

"Y-You're… tall"

"Yeah, well I've grown in two years…"

"Right, Right…"

"… Stork, we need to talk…"

"About?"

"There are Talons heading straight for you."

"Talons?"

"Yup, we saw them about five miles away."

"FIVE MILES?"

"We have to hurry and get you out of here…"

"Right…"

"Problem."

"What?"

"The Skimmer 411 can't hold three people."

"Ah…"

Just then, dozens of screams were heard coming from the town centre. The three panicked and Cyclonion skimmers were seen in the distance.

"Problem."

"Ah…"

It took a while, but eventually Piper screamed.

"RUN!"

The four sprinted into a nearby forest, hoping the dense forestry would camouflage them and keep them out of Cyclonion sights. When they found a small crevice, barely big enough for the three of them. But it would have to do.

Silence. An uncomfortable, eerie silence, the kind that makes you sweat, panic and feel nauseas. That silence.

Without a word, all was said; 'we're going to make it' it was written in their eyes, in the blue, the gold and the black. The screams from the town scorched through the air like a phoenix, the sheer horror and terror caused by the Talons shook the Terra and they heard it all, down to the last tear drop hitting the stone cold ground.

Piper's hand touched the crystal necklace she had worn in her Storm hawks days, her tender fingertips caressed it, toying with it and moving it around. She often did this in tense situations.

It was Finn who noticed the blue light, the two blue lights to be precise. Streaks of energy headed straight for the flock of Cyclonions spinning wildly when a third blue light came into the blonde's view. A sword? As the skimmer flew through the middle of the flock, nothing seemed to happen, as the skimmer stopped spinning and exited the group of red and gold pilots, every single one of them exploded with a light show.

Finn was amazed whoever this guy was they had skill. They had immense moves and a powerful sword. They swooped sown and up as gracefully as a hawk, they could smash, crash and destroy as powerfully as a storm and he seemed to be a good guy.

Phew.

"Can you guys see that dude up there?"

"…I've been watching him…"

"Me too."

"He's incredible."

"His moves remind me of Aer-… Sorry."

"S'kay…"

"Speaking, or half speaking, of Aerrow, I swear i saw him the other day, whilst I was walking through the weekly market."

"That's so weird, 'cause I thought I saw him and Finn said he saw him, maybe Aerrow's trying to communicate with us."

"Why the secrets?"

"Why the mask?"

"… Maybe he's on the run, or escaping the Cyclonions."

Once again, the three silenced. Not a word, not a breath.

CRASH

The three peeked out of the small crevice and looked up at the sky. Gold, blue and black eyes widened in pure shock as the Dark Ace and the other Talons retreated.

"No way…"

"Did he just…"

"Defeat them all?"

Once all Cyclonions were out of sight, and nothing more than small specks in the vast blue sky, the three clambered out and made their way back into town. It seems the mystery rider was paying Terra Merb a little visit, and was surrounded by thousands of thankful Merb's, all wanting to shake his hand, congratulate him and thank him.

"I need no thanks and want no congratulations…"

"Well sir…"

The Mayor of Terra Merb spoke.

"What can we call you?"

"…Crimson Rider…"

**Omg, short chapter! I'm SO Sorry.**

**But there we go! Chapter 4 is up, Stork Is found and 'Crimson Rider' Saved Terra Merb.**

**Keep Voting On Pairings!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Radarr?

The Merchant Of Venice

**THANKS FOR THE VOTES!**

**AerrowxPiper: 5**

**AerrowxCyclonis: 1**

**FinnxPiper: 1**

**3merald princ3ss: **Hehe, well you'll have to read this chapter to find our more! Thanks for the vote again!

**Kosmic: **Ooh, nice different vote. I shall add it to the list! Thanks!

**Kagome4t611: **Okay, that's another vote! And Thanks!

**SakariWolfe: **Maybe, Maybe not…

**Black-Wolf-Warrior: **Well, It's kinda hard to keep it a secret, but I hope it's still a good story! Hehe I just HAD to make Stork tall.

**CinderpoolANDMoonfire: **That's Kay! And no problem, just glad you like the story, I'm currently reading the 'Ask and Dare' fic of yours, quite funny

**IMPORTANT!! **SORRY, BUT I LIED. THIS CHAPTER WE MEET RADARR, NOT JUNOK. SORRY AGAIN!! I APOLOGISE. 

**Thanks To All Who Are Reading This Fic!**

Finn, Piper and Stork watched as 'Crimson Rider', clad in a black and crimson suit and a metallic black helmet with the word 'Predator' written in red, refuse to accept a medal for his bravery.

"That guy is so… so…"

"Mysterious?"

"Yeah, that'll work… Thanks Piper."

"No, 'mysterious' people are the worst to get into contact with, they usually say they're your friend but the next thing you know… BAM, they leave you rotting in a Cyclonion cell to die while diseases and new found life forms slowly make their way to your nervous system and then… doom."

The two stared blankly at Stork's outburst.

"…Anyway…"

"Why'd he refuse a medal? I'd love to have all this attention…"

"Well, maybe he's the kinda guy who… umm, well, maybe he's a rogue sky knight, so he has no real licence."

"Maybe, there's just something about him that makes me wanna…"

"Jump him?"

"No, more like want him, you know, like as a leader…"

"Woah, don't tell me you think that this… rogue, mysterious and I'll be it kinda stoic guy could replace Aerrow as the Storm Hawk leader? Tell me you weren't thinking that Finn, tell me!"

"I-I wasn't, I swear, nobody can replace Aerrow… I was just saying that-"

"Well don't, just, say."

"…Sorry"

After Piper's little outburst, she began walking in the opposite direction… towards Finn's skimmer. The two males watched for a little bit, both thinking about the fiery redhead.

A carrier was added on to the skimmer, thanks to Storks amazing technological skills. The three were able to get off of the Terra with no more unwanted visitors.

"So, where are we going?"

"Terra Wallop… To find Junko…"

"Okay…"

"Do you hear that? Sounds like… an engine…"

The three were silent, listening for an engine. Piper looked around, seeing a skimmer for about one second before it did a corkscrew loop around the three and zooming off into the distance.

"Woah!"

"That's fast!"

"That's fast because it's the Skimmer 479 Ultra III, the fastest skimmer in all of Atmos and one of the greatest pieces of machinery ever built."

"Really? How'd he get it?"

"Not sure… Maybe he saved another Terra from Cyclonions and they gave it to him as a gift…"

"A gift? Would you give the rarest bike, the most sophisticated piece of technology to a man as a gift?"

"… Well, no"

"Exactly… probably stole it…"

"Or designed it…"

"That's a point… Maybe he designed it and built it…"

The three heard a short bang, like a car backfired. And then…

"Uh-Oh…"

"Finn? What happened?"

Piper's question was never answered and the three went hurtling towards a small isolated forest Terra.

CRASH!

The skimmer was in bits, and the three were sent scattered. A few minor injuries, but nothing serious, well… apart form the bike. A groan from Finn and a shake of the head from Stork and the three were up, and staring at the pile of rubble, formerly known as the Skimmer 411.

"Well, this is a bummer…"

"A big bummer… that baby cost me LOADS!"

"Stork, can you fix it?"

"Hmm, not really… the parts are blown, the fuses burnt and the engine in that tree…"

"Oh…"

Finn looked around for a while, and noticed something sparkle in the corner of a bush. Covered up with leaves, branches and twigs, was a skimmer 479 Ultra III. Painted black with the word 'predator' written in crimson.

"No way…"

"Yes way… that's my bike…"

"I-I just, well, I-I … umm…"

"No need for an explanation, I saw you crash land…"

"Hehe, well I never was that good at flying…"

The masked man didn't answer, he didn't need to, he didn't want to. Finn shuffled his feet in the uncomfortable silence, trying to think of something to say, or someway to exit without looking rude.

"Well…"

"You should get going…"

"Yeah… right well, hopefully I'll see you round…"

"You will…"

The masked man placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, then smiled… well Finn guessed he smiled by the way his head tilted slightly, he then walked away, a little scared by the mans creepy remark.

"Hey…"

Finn spoke as he stopped walking and turned around. But as he spun, the man was no longer there… the skimmer was gone, he was gone… hell even his footprints were gone.

"This guys good…"

The blonde made his way back to the wreckage formally known as the skimmer 411, it was looking better, and actually it looked brand new.

"Wow, this looks amazing. Stork you've done an incredible job!"

"Oh, I only put the parts together…. There's um, someone you should meet"

Piper and Stork grinned like Finn had never seen then grin before… both looked happy, excited and kinda scary. The blonde was about to ask what the hell was going on when he heard and odd yet fairly familiar chirp from behind him. He turned around, blue eyes meeting a small blue creature smiling happily at him.

"RADARR! You haven't changed a bit!"

"Finn, that's not Radarr…"

"Huh?"

Finn looked around, when he noticed a rather large multi-blue creature hanging from a tree, smiling and looking at the blonde with pure blue eyes (no pupils).

"Woah… Y-You're so big! Look at you; even your markings have changed."

_Chirp._

"So, you gonna join us in the battle to reform the Storm Hawks little buddy?"

_Squeak, chirp, chirp._

Radarr happily obliged and ran over to Finn, running up his now taller body and resting on his shoulder. The rest of the group noticed the blue animal stiffen all of a sudden, and bent his head down so he was able to sniff Finns shoulder with ease.

The blue creature then bounced off and onto the floor, sniffing the floor wildly. He raised his head several times and looked around.

"What's up with him?"

"Maybe he smelt something…"

"Possibly, but, unless it was something dangerous, why would he act like this?"

The blue sky-creature looked up at Finn with sad eyes and tilted his eyes questioningly. Finn had no clue what Radarr was on about, and chose to ignore him, but inside the furry one's mind. A mystery was unravelling.

He's here again I can smell him. Why does he run away… I thought I was his best friend…

Radarr run up behind Finn, stork and Piper, clambering onto Storks shoulder as the four mounted the skimmer 411.

"And we're off! All we've got left to find is a certain loveable wallop…"

"So, where is Terra Wallop?"

"Umm…"

Nobody knew… Terra Wallop was easy to spot, but hard to locate, in a remote quadrant lie a massive Terra, larger than any other… building works to the north, houses on the east and south and training courts on the west.

So another journey began, now four of the Storm Hawks live again, and they were unaware of their secret leaking out into unwanted ears.

**Cyclonia**

The purple-eyed empress fiddled with the crystal machine like she always did. It was dark and desolate, with the smell of magma reaching her nose he breathed in heavily, soon, he will be here, soon, she will have the key ingredient and soon… Atmos will be hers to control.

­­­­­

**Ooh! **

**Hehe, Well another chapter gone by, sorry it's so late. I've had an entire week of exams and I'm mega tired.**

**Well, keep voting on your favourite pairing… also mention any twists you want me to add into the story, I'll see if they fit in with the story. **

**;)**

**THANKS! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 Wallops,Thumps and Heart Beats

The Merchant Of Venice

**Sorry for the delay!!**

**But here I am!**

**3meraldprinc3ss: **Hehe, I though that was a nice 'dangerous' touch.

**Kosmic: **Glad to hear it!

**Unleash The Shadow: **Aah! I updated ASAP! And thank you!

**SakariWolfe: **Well, here's the next chapter!

**Duchess192: **Hehe, That's because Radarr is smart, but nobody realises…

**CinderpoolANDMoonfire: **Hmm, I would do that… but 'Crimson Rider' is a good guy, Dark Ace isn't…

**The Final Pairing Is… (Drum roll)**

**AERROW X PIPER **

**Like you couldn't guess… **

**Anyway, lets continue shall we? **

Finn, Piper, Stork and Radarr all clambered onto the Skimmer and headed for the Terra Junko should be staying at.

Finding Him was a lot harder than they thought. The Terra was huge, and pretty much everyone looked really similar.

Finn tried to spot Junko in the mass of Wallops, with Radarr on his shoulder, attempting to sniff him out. The four had been searching for about an hour, no sign. Another hour passed with dread and Finn losing his patience, no sign.

"This is getting ridiculous…"

"I agree, maybe we should try asking around instead of going round in circles…"

Eventually, the three spilt up (Radarr staying on Finn's shoulder) and began asking local whether they knew of Junko. About 200 Wallops asked, how could no one know Junko?

"Oh yes, he's my nephew…"

"Oh My God Really?"

"Yes, why do you wish to see him may I ask?"

"We want to re-form the Storm hawks, and he's part of it!"

"My little Junko will be so pleased, he talks non stop about Piper, Finn, Stork and Radarr…"

"Doesn't he talk about Aerrow?"

"He used to, that is until a rumour spread across the whole Terra saying he committed suicide… Now, whenever the colour red, blue or green is mention his mood drops and I just can't get him to cheer up…"

"Well, I'm Piper, this is Finn, and this Is Stork… We want to get Junko back, may we?"

"Of course, no need to ask my dear…"

The four followed the (rather large) Wallop woman to a small terraced house deep in the heart of the Terra. The four had to half-run half-walk to keep up with her large, muscley legs. As she turned the handle into a small building in the heart of the Terra, she roared the word 'Junko' up the stairs.

A small voice replied 'yeah' and after explaining that 'friends' were here to see him, the wallop bounced down the stairs happily. Black, blue, hazel and sapphire eyes widened in pure shock as a very bulky wallop with tattoo's on his arms wearing a brown leather tank top style jacket with a plain black t-shirt underneath, khaki trousers and steel-toe-cap boots (black). Overall, Junko looked incredibly… what's the word…

Masculine.

The wallop saw the sight of the four and the biggest smile ever seen crept up onto his face. He bolted it down the rest of the stairs and grabbed the four in a neck-breaking squeeze of pure joy.

"Finn, Piper, Stork, Radarr… I'm SO happy to see you guys!"

"Us… too… wan-na… let… us… go?"

"Neck… breaking…doom…unavoidable…"

"Eh, sorry guys… I'm just so amazed you're here… why are you here?"

"Well, we are re-forming the storm Hawks, and we need you buddy"

Junko practically squealed with excitement and squeezed the life out of the four once more before looking at his auntie and waving goodbye. A quick peck on the cheek, uncovering the skimmer, stork getting on the back. And they were off!

Once they hit the sky the same question came apparent on all four lips.

Where now?

Junko suggested trying to find places to buy skimmers for cheap prices.

Piper suggested trying to locate Aerrow.

Finn suggested taking down Dark Ace as punishment for what he did to Aerrow.

Stork suggested going back to Pipers hometown to restore the condor.

Sounds like a plan.

So, first stop, trying to find a decent skimmer for Junko. As they looked around, their feet became tired. They must have checked dozens of suitable sellers, but none that were cheap enough. With a sigh all five slumped down against a boulder in the middle of a bright green field. Piper closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the faint sounds of building work and people talking, the occasional twitter of birds and the sound of about twenty skimmers heading towards the Terra.

Wait. Hold the phone.

Piper searched the skies, and to her horror found her ears told no lies. There were twenty skimmers at least, but these were no ordinary skimmers. They were talons. Her golden eyes narrowed in anger, what are _they_ doing here?

The five ran to the centre of the town and screamed that Talons were on their way. People panicked, ran around and kept a hold of their loved ones; Piper looked upon a couple scared for each other's lives. Holding onto one another and telling each other how much they loved each other. She wanted something like that, someone to hold her, protect her and cherish her… like Aerrow used to do.

A small blush crept up slowly onto her cheeks and she mentally slapped herself for thinking such things. She was not in love with Aerrow. Wait. Where did this even come into the story! With a sigh and small groan escaping her lips, she was gripped tightly round the arm and pulled into an alley.

"Wha-?"

"Shh, the Talons, they're coming down! We need to take them out… well, as many as we can at least."

"Good plan."

Piper, Finn, Junko and Radarr all stepped out in front of the Talons and got into a fighting stance. The talons weren't the only problem though.

"Dark Ace?"

"The one and only… now, we'll leave quietly if you tell us were the by is…"

"Boy? Who are you-"?

Piper stopped mid-sentence when her mind finally registered, he meant Aerrow.

"Why are you after him?"

"Master Cyclonis is after him…"

"Well tell her to look else where… in fact if she finds him be sure to tell us 'cause we sure have NO idea where he is…"

"Maybe you should look in 'lost and found', I found my old keys in there once. That's were a lot of things go missing…"

Dark Ace, Piper, Finn, Junko and Radarr all turned to see the masked 'Crimson Rider' stood there, his dark red and back suit as clean as ever, and his mask perfectly lining his face.

"Crimson Rider?"

"Who the hell are you and what do you want… I have no time for games!"

"Awww, doesn't Acey like to play games?"

"Acey? What are you playing at kid?"

"Nothing, just stopping you before you destroy this town like the one on Terra Merb…"

"How'd you-? Never mind…"

The dark Ace lunged at Crimson Rider, but his attack failed when the mysterious lad skilfully dodged the oncoming sword and with a swift kick in the back of the head Ace was on the floor. Onlookers were shocked beyond belief and some even came out of their hiding places to look upon the fight.

"Give up?"

"Grrr, no way kid… you've just made me angry!"

It was obvious he smirked even though you couldn't see it beneath his mask. The lad hadn't even drawn a blade yet and was winning. More lunges, more dodges and definitely more kicks, even a few punches, a few elbows, knees and only Dark Ace was on the receiving end.

Eventually Dark Ace gave up and him and the Talons left in disgrace. Master Cyclonis was going to kill him for this.

Cheers went all around the town, screams of happiness and relief. Girls screamed 'Crimson rider' over and over again, as if they were some sort of crazy fan-girl club, the Mayor of this particular town came over to him and shook his hand.

"Is there any way we can repay you?"

"Nope, all in the life of a drifter…"

"I see, well if you EVER need help from us, don't feel ashamed to come and call."

"Thank you... I wont."

Mounting his skimmer he gave the five a quick nod and a salute. And off he flew into the now reddening skies, it was beginning to fall into night. Piper sighed and suggested they stayed here for the night, with all four agreeing they stayed at Junko's for a night.

Suring the night Piper tossed and turned, how she wished to be held at night. She was almost seventeen and still hadn't had a proper boyfriend; heck she hadn't really had one at all.

All she wanted was someone to hold and love and maybe even… kiss. Sighing, Piper awoke from her restless sleep and walked over to the window. Resting her elbows on the windowsill, she peered over the city lights and looked at the stars. She could just about see the sun beginning to rise.

_Where are you Aerrow?_

_Why can't you come back to us? _

_We want you…_

_I think Radarr really wants you…_

_And…_

_I want you, no, I need you Aerrow!_

_Please… _

_I… I think I lo-_

"Piper? Breakfast is ready!"

**Muah ha ha… I stopped her saying it!!**

**Any comments? **

**Any twists?**

**Anything?**

**C'mon, don't Be Stingy… Comment!**

**D**

**Thankies Much… **


	7. Chapter 7 First Kiss, Second Save

The Merchant Of Venice

**Thanks: **

**Duchess192: **Lol, I LOVE To Be Mean To This Pairing, Never Letting Them Say The 'L' Word. And I'm Sorry For The Errors… I'll Try To Be More Careful

**Cinderpool – The Evil Dictator: **Haha, That Is a Good Twist… D

**3meraldprinc3ss: **Lol, Yeah… Good Old Butt Kicking.

**SakariWolfe: **Lol… Well Sometimes She Is a Little Stupid… Well In My Story Anyway XD.

**WOO NEXT CHAPTER!**

Piper jumped at the voice and sighed. Heading back inside she got lost in her thoughts, allowing her feet to carry her, like she did back home.

_Was I about to that I lo- no. No I can't… he's my friend, my good, charming, cute and smoking hot- AAH! No, no, no, no! Oh man… I just can't get him out of my head… His red hair, his green eyes, his gorgeous smile and flawless skin. Eugh, I feel like a stalker…_

Piper sat down in a huff and laid her head on the table next to her breakfast. The others looked at her and then at each other. Junko's auntie had laid out what appeared to be a feast, but was just another breakfast for any wallop. She smiled and let the five get on, of course Radarr can't eat at the table… that's just manners.

Piper played with her food, the sexy skyknight running circles round her. Entering every part of her mind, her speech and even her sleep. No matter what she did Aerrow kept coming back to her.

"I'm going for a walk…"

With that said and done, she got up and left the table. She needed some air anyway. Piper allowed her mind to drift and once again Aerrow came into her head. With a groan she walked over to a park bench and sat down with a huff. Everything was fine until a (kinda scary) Wallop sat down near her. If she didn't know better she could have sworn he was moving closer to her.

She gulped as she felt him nudge her; she turned to look at him and was forced to crane her neck upwards. He smiled sickly at her before gripping her arm tightly. She panicked and tried to scream before he placed a colossal hand over her mouth. Her cries were muffled and he dragged her into a nearby alley.

The wallop pushed her up against a wall and rummaged through her pockets for cash or something of value. When he found nothing, she saw the flash of anger run through his dark eyes. She froze in horror as a huge fist came charging at her and smashed hard into the wall not even an inch away from her face. He warned her, telling her to get money for him, of course she refused and tried to fight back.

But when theres a small dainty female human against a huge bodybuilding wallop… the odds are stacked up against her. But still, she tried, forcing all of her weight against him, but nothing. Not even a budge. She gave up and stiffened at his hand gripped her arm even tighter. She yelped and saw another fist curled up, aimed and ready to fire. Her knees turned to jelly and she closed her eyes in fright.

"Second time this month isn't it?"

Both the wallop and Piper turned to see Crimson Rider stood at the entrance of the alley spinning his blades round his wrists. (Show off) Piper sighed in relief and looked back at the angry wallop who seemed to have let loose on he arm. With a swift kick to the ankles he let go and Piper was able to wriggle out of his monstrous grip. She ran to the back of the alley and waited, watching in fear _and _excitement. She had waited SO long for this day.

It was in a blink that Crimson Rider had him running, terrified. He turned towards Piper.

"We meet again…"

"Please… show me your face…"

He stumbled backwards, shocked by her request.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, I mean not yet…"

"Why?"

"Because… I'm… I'm…"

"You're familiar…"

"What?"

"I know you…"

"No, I don't think-"

"Yes I do, there's only one person in all of Atmos with hair that bright…"

"…"

"Why are you hiding from us?"

"…"

"Please, we need to know you're okay, to know you still care for us, that you believe in us, in me… in the Storm Hawks! … Why are you hiding yourself away? C'mon … please… I know who you are… you do to."

Silence. She knew she was right. So did he. But both were too scared to really admit it.

"I'm afraid you've got me confused…."

"Yes, yes it is! You're Aerrow of the Storm Hawks and we all need you… I need you."

"I-I'm afraid you've got me confused… I'm really not-"

"PLEASE AERROW!"

Silence again. He didn't know what to do. Had she really figured him out? He looked deep into her eyes and walked a little closer. Touching her arm he bent down to whisper something in her ear.

"I've been trying tell you something, but you never understand. I feel like we've been going around in circles. You look at me like I've become a stranger on the street, a skeleton that's hiding in your closet… please, this isn't the end. But you have to understand, I'm not the boy I used to be and soon you will realise that. Piper, you've always stayed in my heart, trust me, you're an amazing friend and I love you for that…"

"But, Aerrow… I **love** you, like… more than a friend."

"I'm sorry Piper…"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, but Piper wanted more. She _needed_ more. Grabbing his cheek she pulled him down and firmly placed her lips on his. It was a while before they broke apart and neither of them knew what to say, or what to do. Piper began to cry.

"I have to go…"

"Don't forget me…"

"I wont… I promise…"

She waved goodbye, sadly satisfied with her kiss.

_Wait. Hold the phone… KISS?! Holy crap I kissed him, I kissed Aerrow! No, no I didn't… I kissed crimson rider… that's who he wants to be… that's who he is. _

She sadly walked out of the alley, feeling all kinds of emotions, not knowing which to show and which to keep to herself. She was happy she knew Aerrow was okay. Upset that he left. Angry he abandoned her. Scared from the darkness and finally… satisfied… because she got a kiss from the one person she wanted to spend her life with.

Confusing.

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!**


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets And Romance

The Merchant Of Venice

**Sorry, I Guess Things Got Carried Away. **

**I've Been Up To My Eyes in Stuff To Deal And Cope With. Again, I'm Sorry For Such The Long Wait, But At Least I Didn't Stop The Story Hey?**

**D**

**Xx**

Pipers brain was throbbing as her feeling and emotions flooded out at various times. Often not in the best of times or situations. For example, when Finn dropped a cup in Junko's kitchen, she snapped at him, blaming him for being clumsy and careless. Another time when they were walking through town, Piper noticed a small boy with green eyes running through the streets chasing a small blue creature, and it immediately reminded her of Aerrow, making her burst into tears.

Of course this hadn't gone un-noticed by the guys. Junko had tried talking to her, but she refused to tell him anything, in case she spilled her secret kiss. Radarr suggested taking her to a game of sky keep-away, but of course nobody could understand what the hell he was trying to portray with the actions he made… so eventually he gave up. Finn suggested braiding her hair or shopping, but the guys gave him funny looks and then Stork suggested she had been controlled by mind-eating worms and needed brain surgery before they spread any further… So no ideas seemed to work.

Piper sat in the small garden that you could barely even call a garden; it was more of just a patch of grass with a shed… and a broken swing ball set. Her legs were crossed and she looked up at the clouds in silence, she'd often do this with Aerrow when the two of them had been training. Her hazel eyes closed and the redheaded Sky Knight plagued her memories.

His unruly, soft and silky red hair, those deep, soulful emerald eyes, his ivory toned and muscular chest and abdomen, his perfectly shaped legs and gorgeous soft and caring hands. And of course, his soft and tender lips. Those same lips that Piper had taken, the same lips that she claimed as her own.

Her cheeks heated as she touched her lips and she thought about the kiss, and how she wish they had gone into more of a passionate one. He cheeks heated even more as she thought of kissing him in such a way. Piper wondered about the others, Finn, Junko and Radarr needed to know that Aerrow was still here and that he was right in front of their eyes!

"Piper?"

"Hey Finn…"

"Umm, I was wondering if… you know… you wanted to, maybe, go… shopping or something?"

"Haha thanks, but no thanks."

"You sure, lately you seem a bit… out of whack."

"I'm fine Finn, it's just…"

"Yeah?"

"I… What would you say if I told you… I-I think I'm in… L-Love?"

"Love? Well first I guess it would be, are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure, I can't get him out of my mind, I think about him every single minute and his image pops into mind no matter where or when. It's almost like a curse because…"

"Because?"

Piper's eyes began to well and her vision went blurry. She sniffed a few time before shutting her eyes tightly and almost screaming.

"Because I can never be with him Finn… And I love him more than anything… I'd give all I own just to hold him and have him near me all the time. I really, really love him… what do I do Finn?"

"Shh, Piper it's okay… One day you'll be with him"

"Think so?"

"Defiantley…"

"Even if I told you who I loved?"

"Who is it then? Who is possibly out of reach for you?"

"… Aerrow"

Finn was silent, he just held the girl in a comforting hug. She could tell even his name got him a little upset still. She wanted to know how one person could affect so many lives. Aerrow was at the heart and soul of every Storm Hawk, he was a close friend to fellow Sky Knights and squadrons, he would change people in ways thought impossible. He was a legend to the council; he was a record breaker… and the only person to defeat the Dark Ace in combat.

Piper was sure that the old man somewhat missed fighting Aerrow. Who wouldn't?

She rested comfortably in her friend's arms, listening to the nighttime sounds. Junko's Auntie eventually called them in; it was getting cold after all.

They had decided that tomorrow they would go back to Piper's Terra to retrieve the Condor. She hoped Stork wouldn't go to crazy like he did before. She chuckled at the thought of him wearing his old Pirate hat and dancing around.

She got ready for bed, brushing her teeth and giving her hair a quick brush. Her midnight hair hit the pillow and her head followed, she immediately felt sleepy and heavy lidded. She tried her best to keep awake, so that her dreams and memories of Aerrow wouldn't cause her to wake up dead in the middle of the night. Tears down her face and panting for breath.

Aerrow did that to her.

He was the kind of person that could make or break you.

Because he was her one, the only one.

Her hazel eyes opened briefly before shutting again, after doing this several times, Piper realised she was awake. Looking at the clock she realised there was no sense in going back to sleep since everybody else would be awake in about four hours. She felt different this morning; there was no dream to wake her, no thoughts to haunt her and no cold air rushing through her room.

She walked round her room for a while, before getting dressed and walking over to the window. Her golden eyes scanned the scene before her, when she spotted him. On the top of a desolate cliff side, training and practising, his hair flowing freely in the wind, his chest exposed to the moons light. She couldn't stop herself; soon she was staring straight at him, a dreamy and hopeful look upon her face.

She needed him. Piper silently flew down the stairs, opening the door with great caution, and closing with the same care as she opened it. Click. She was free. She bolted it down the lanes and streets, adrenalin taking over the fear of the night; she was going to see him once again!

Her legs became weary and she was running out of breath. She stopped behind a tree, just short of the edge. She caught her breath, and tilted her head so she could see him. The sight made her stop breathing and her heart skip a beat.

There he was, in all his glory. His pale but smooth skin glistened with a small layer of sweat, his fighting moves and stances making his muscles stand out and make him seem strong and brave. The small faint scars scattered on his body made him look tough and courageous, his hair blew in the wind, wrapping itself around his perfectly shaped face. Then there were his eyes. Even in this dim and dark light, his eyes shone like there was still hope for the world, but something was missing from them. There wasn't any joy or fun in those eyes anymore.

Piper knew that now was the only time to get him back.

"I know you're there Piper…"

She stood as still as a rabbit caught in headlights. Her eyes wide and her heart pumping faster and faster.

"Piper…"

"Aerrow?"

"…What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you…"

"… I see"

"Aerrow, I-I need you back…"

"…"

"I-I can't go on without you anymore, I-I just don't know how to deal with things or who to turn to when I need someone… Why are you never there for me? I-I think I-I l-lo-"

"Piper stop. Can't you understand that if you're near me then you'll be targeted as well?"

"Targeted?"

"… I've said too much already."

"No! Carry on… please… I can see in your eyes that you want to tell me…"

"… Do you remember my last fight with the Dark Ace?"

"Of course…"

"… When she hit me with that final blast, I fell deep into the wastelands. I was unconscious at the time, but my body was broken, battered and bruised. Without immediate medical attention, I would have surely died. I-I'm not sure whether this a good thing or a bad thing, you see… Some strangers, who nursed me back to health, took me in. I was getting along fine. But as soon as I said I wanted to leave… they wouldn't let me."

"W-Wouldn't let you?"

"Right. I realised that these people were able to make me better because they were…"

"They were?"

Aerrow sighed, a painful expression on his face.

"They were Cyclonion Talons. They decided that since I was a Storm Hawk I must have been the one that put them down in the Wastelands all those years ago. But looking at my young age and physique they decided otherwise and decided to use me as a guinea pig in their experiments. I was tested on, used, abused and thrown around like a piece of trash…"

The redhead's fists clenched, and his eyes glittered in the light. Piper knew this was hard for him to tell, and yet he trusted her with this secret.

"How'd you escape?"

"That… is something I will never forgive myself for…"

"What do you mean?"

Aerrow looked at her directly; green meeting gold. Piper's heart fluttered as she tried to remain standing.

"Have you ever had to kill someone Piper? Ever had to see the look on their face as their life is taken from them? It's not something you should try… the look of pure shock and horror, the way their eyes widen and they are left speechless… These scars aren't from then Piper; I did this to myself… they are to remind me that I am a dirty monster…"

"Aerrow…"

"…Now, Cyclonia is looking for me. They want me; want my skill, my talent and force. That's why I can't be with you. That's why I'm Crimson Rider."

"Aerrow… please. We'll get through this together."

"No. I cannot allow you to get into such danger."

Piper walked up to him, her eyes brimming with tears or sorrow for her friend. She placed her hands on his chest and leant in, resting her head against him, listening to the beat of his heart. She felt a pair of strong arm wrap around her, and they stood in the moon light for what seemed like an eternity, just happy and content in each others arms.

As Aerrow looked up, he saw the sun just begin to peek up over the horizon. Telling her he had to go, Piper took this chance to capture his lips once again. This time, she didn't let go. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, and they stayed there for a while, before Piper decided now was the time to make to kiss more meaningful. She licked the redhead's bottom lip, trying to see if Aerrow would comply. Before she could come up with and answer she was in a deep and romantic kiss, his tongue touching hers. It was new, exciting and… so right.

Piper let go of him, and stepped back, but before she could open her eyes. He was gone. Just like that. She turned towards the skies and saw the sun high in the sky. Smiling, she turned for home.

_Another day, another battle, another chance at life. _

**Xxx**

**Well, there's another chapter, this one was all mushy and sloppy.**

**But oh well.**

**Again I'm sorry for the wait **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
